Bites Mercilessly
by MistyIvette
Summary: Las cosas se empiezan a aclarar para Yuuki cuando Zero desaparece. Nada impedirá que su amor renazca cuando se encuentren de nuevo. Yuuki/Zero


Bites Mercilessly

Bites Mercilessly  
_Mordeduras Sin Piedad_

Vampire Knight Pertenece A _Matsuri Hino_

**Autora:** MistyIvette

**Advertencia:** Las circunstancias que la historia maneja pueden ser diferentes a la de la historia real. Los personajes pueden actuar un poco extraño refiriéndose a los de Vampiro Knight y las escenas pueden ser nuevas. En la siguiente parte hay prioridad a Lime y la pareja en la que se centra es Yuki/Zero

**Spoiler:** Yuuki no sabe que ella es diferente. Después de que Zero mordió a Kaname las opciones que dejo son:

1.- Se volvió completamente Vampiro

2.- Kaname ahora lo controla tal y como lo hacia Shizuka

Esta Historia Se centra en la Primera Opción, ("_Las opciones son cosas de la Autora_")

_**Cap I .- "Solitaria"**_

La clase diurna culminaba sus actividades antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de aquella parte del planeta. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte de una gran colina cercana a la academia Cross, mientras que el espectáculo natural de las estrellas comenzaba. Todo aquello era tan extraño... Faltaba algo... Simplemente no se sentía normal. **-Zero-** murmuró de sus labios y se abrazo a si misma, ignorando el echo de que una gran multitud de adolescentes se encontrasen a su alrededor** -¿Donde estas?-** sus manos rodearon su delgado cuello. Simplemente lo extrañaba con locura, su cuerpo pedía a gritos aquella calidez que él le brindaba cuando la abrazaba para alimentarse y aquella sensación que desprendía cuando succionaba su liquido vital.

**-Allí vienen-**

El grito de una de sus compañeras la hizo entrar en razón. Colocó sus manos a lo largo de sus costados y comenzó a parar a todas aquellas chicas que la empujaban sin piedad **-Esperen-** exclamaba con irritación y ahogo. Nada era sencillo desde que él no estaba... Ni siquiera podía controlar a aquellas adolescentes que añoraban mirar o tocar a su Alumno favorito de la clase nocturna. **-No empujen-** inquirió con fuerza ante el arrebato de sus compañeras.

**-Las chicas lindas como ustedes, no deberían hacer este tipo de cosas-** Un chico extremadamente guapo apareció frente a ella. Su melena dorada se ilumino con la luz de la luna que comenzaba a aparecer en el infinito del cielo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con urgencia ante el parpadear de las estrellas y su piel pálida se asemejaba al tacto con la ceda.

**-Aidou.Sempai-** el grito de emoción de las adolescentes no se hizo esperar ante tal aparición. Yuuki bajo sus brazos al sentir que los tirones y empujones cesaban y acorto la distancia que mantenía con él **-¿Donde esta Kaname.Sama?-**

**-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto-**

**-¡¡Aidou.sempai!!-**

**-Gomené Yuuki.chan-**

La aludida bajo su rostro con tristeza y medito antes de sobreponerse "Kaname.Sempai debe saber donde esta Zero" pensó ante la urgencia por encontrar a su compañero.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

Al caer la noche verificó que los alumnos de la clase nocturna estuvieran en sus aulas respectivas. Patrulló unas horas los alrededores en búsqueda de alguna chica de clase diurna que estuviera cerca, y después decidió descansar ante sus actividades **-Quizás-** murmuró bajo sus cabellos castaños **-Zero se encuentra en su habitación-** alzó su rostro encontrando por fin una salida a su depresión y enseguida comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde él se podría encontrar.

Subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, ignoraba a todas aquellas las personas que caminaban por los pasillos de la Academia,. y libraba cualquier obstáculo que se le cruzase. Hacia 3 días que no sabia nada de su amigo de cabello plateado. Su padre adoptivo no daba información completa sobre su estado y Kaname-sempai había desaparecido también. Todo era tan extraño para ella... Y sabia que nada de lo que pasaba era normal. Sus pasos firmes pararon la rapidez con la que corrían. Estaba agitada y cansada, su sudor caía sobre sus mejillas con urgencia evitando el calor que su cuerpo emanaba; seguramente por la carrera que había tomado minutos antes.

Mordió su labio inferior antes de tocar la puerta de madera que se encontraba frente a ella. Sabia que la posibilidad de que él se encontrara allí adentro era demasiado baja pero algo dentro de su corazón la había llevado hasta ese sitio. No comprendía la fuerza que la unían a aquel muchacho, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus necesidades de tenerlo a su lado. Ignoro el hecho de tocar la puerta y giro la perilla de mano obscura. Entro en la habitación que se encontraba en penumbras y escucho el caer agua desde el baño **-NO PUEDE SER-** la voz de Zero inundó sus tímpanos, seguido de el sonido de un fuerte golpe en la pared.

**-Zero-** exclamó con alegría y de dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba.

--

N/A: Bueno se preguntaran ¿Por que un capitulo tan corto?...Jajaja lo que pasa es que es un Oneshot XD pero partido a la mitad!. No me juzguen es mi primer Fic de VK solo espero que les guste y que lo acepten. Empesé a escribirlo gracias a las chicas del club de VK de DZ, ellas dicen que lo hago bien pero creo que necesito mas experiencia, asi que me ayudarian sus consejos XD... Espero no haber cometido muchas faltas ortograficas (Ese es mi talon de akiles) y Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
